The Norris Cotton Cancer Center is a multidisciplinary focus for cancer- related research, education, and patient care. As a component of the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center, the Norris Cotton Cancer Center supports research programs in carcinogenesis, clinical immunology, clinical research, endocrinology, epidemiology, immunology, molecular genetics and radiobiology. Program development and planning is assisted by a Scientific Advisory Committee comprised of consultants from other institutions and by an administrative structure in which the Director of the Cancer Center reports to the President of the Medical Center. The Norris Cotton Cancer Center provides shared services for investigators in flow cytometry, glassware washing, irradiation, histology, protocol management, editorial services, biostatistics, hybridoma library and monoclonal antibody production, DNA synthesis and shared equipment maintenance. Shared equipment includes centrifuges, a carcinogen handling and other hoods, liquid scintillation counters, H-P Gel scanner/integrator, programmable cell freezers, incubators, glassware washing equipment, cytofluorograph, microinjection equipment and an atomic absorption spectrophotomer; partial costs of the maintenance of this equipment are also furnished to Cancer Center investigators.